


Sometimes Violence is the Solution.

by Cattiva_Gattina



Series: Dragon Age Kink Meme [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, Fighting, Hate Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattiva_Gattina/pseuds/Cattiva_Gattina
Summary: Found, and began raiding, the Dragon Age Kink Meme.Inspired by this prompt.Under pressure from Hawke Anders goes to Fenris' house in an attempt to smooth things out with the elf. He tries being civil but things quickly get out of control and they argue, then they start yelling, then fighting until they realize they are both hard and still pissed. They fuck furiously against the wall/on the floor/on the table/etc, hitting, biting, scratching each other, struggling for dominance the entire time, until they're finally too exhausted - from the fighting and all the orgasms - to move.





	Sometimes Violence is the Solution.

“You want me to do what?” Anders’s eyes were wide as he leaned forward in the chair Hawke had offered him to sit in.

“I just can’t handle the bickering anymore. I’ve asked Aveline and Isabela the same thing. Just try to figure out a way to be civil with Fenris.” The raven-haired woman ran her fingers through her short hair, a timid smile on her face.

Anders scoffed softly at the woman’s request and leaned back against the chair. “Are you expecting him to grant me the same level of civility you are asking me to provide him?”

Hawke briefly nodded and stood, holding a hand out to Anders for him to rise from his chair. “He knows I expect the same. But actually asking him? It’s hard enough sometimes for me to convince him to trust me being a mage. I know you’d be more open to reaching out the olive branch. Please.”

Anders ran a hand along his face, sighing slightly. “Fine. For you Hawke I’ll try.”

Hawke’s grey eyes brightened as she smiled, leaning forward to place a simple kiss along Anders’s cheek. “Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow at Wicked Grace?”

“Of course.” Anders turned and headed for the door his head shaking slightly. _What have you gotten yourself into now?_ He could feel Justice’s concern at his discomfort and took a few breaths to relax himself and the spirit.

After leaving the Amell estate, Anders found himself wandering the marketplace of Hightown. He paused at one of the vendors and took out the meager coin he hadn’t placed into buying supplies for the clinic or the occasional bite of food to purchase a cheap bottle of wine.

Letting the bottle dangle lightly by his side, Anders continued through Hightown to the decrepit mansion that antagonizing elf resided in. He took his hand and rapped three times on the door, tapping the wine bottle against his leg as he waited for it to open.

The bottle almost fell from shock as Fenris opened the door without his armor or gauntlets on. “What do you want, Mage?” The words were spat out as green eyes narrowed on the sight of Anders.

“And here I though you slept like a porcupine.” Anders bite his tongue to keep more words from slipping out as he raised the wine bottle. “Peace offering?”

Fenris opened the door wider, stepping to the side to let Anders pass through. As it closed a bitter smirk passed across his lips. “Hawke mentioned she was going to ask someone to visit me today. I was expecting the dwarf, not you. I take it this must do with her desire for us to stop sniping at each other. Go in the dinning room, we can drink there.”

Anders started moving towards the room, fighting back a shiver as he heard Fenris move behind him. He placed his coat against a chair and pulled it out. Once he sat, Anders took the top from the bottle and took a swig, holding out to the elf as he passed. Fenris took a seat across the table, drinking himself before placing the bottle on the table. 

“You need not have come. I would not have informed Hawke had you decided not to listen to her request.” Fenris made a brief grimace towards the bottle before taking another sip. “Not the best, but it will work at least.”

Anders laughed lightly, taking the bottle back as Fenris let it go. “You know how difficult it is to tell Hawke no. The moment she asked my fate was sealed. Love what you’ve done to the place. Did not know that mushrooms had become the forte of interior decorating.”

Fenris’s eyes narrowed at the mage’s words. “This place is not mine. I have no need to make it look appealing until Danarius is dead.”

Anders pushed the bottle across the table, smirking as Fenris’s eyes widened in the offer. “Must be nice to know you only have one person between you and freedom.”

Fenris paused with the bottle partway to his lips. “Yes, because it is right that I must kill for the freedom that should never had been taken from me in the first place.”

Anders shook his head, scoffing slightly. “At least your freedom only comes at the cost of one man. I and no other mage will be free with the Chanty’s rules.”

The wine bottle barely missed Anders as it crashed onto the ground. “Fasta vass! You still speak of things you know nothing about mage.”

Anders pushed back against the table, the wood slamming into the elf’s stomach as he rose from his chair. “And you wonder why I think of you as nothing more than a wild dog.”

As Anders started to turn and walk back to the door, a flash of blue tore across the room, slamming his back and then head against the wall. Fenris’s markings faded as his fist collided with Anders’s nose, grinning at the blood that dripped out from it. Anders turned his arm, forcing his elbow into the other’s side, his knee moving to catch Fenris in the gut again as he stumbled back.

Anders rushed forward, his own fist catching Fenris against the jaw. Fist continued to fly between the two, blood spilling from their lips, noses, and gashes on their cheeks. Fenris grasped onto Anders’s hair tearing strands free as he yanked the mage’s head back by it. Anders stepped backwards with the pull and shoved his fist hard against Fenris’s solar plexus. The elf fell to his knees and as Anders shifted his weight to force his knee into the other’s face, a hard punch hit the side of his knee, dropping the mage to the ground before him.

Fenris pounced forward, forcing Anders to the ground before him, his hand forcing the mage’s throat to the ground. Anders’s fist flew up, catching Fenris in the temple and stunning the elf enough for him to push him off and onto his back. Anders straddled him, another quick punch to the nose before both men stopped moving momentarily, each feeling the other hard against their body. Anders smirked for a brief moment before leaning down first to bite Fenris’s lip to draw blood and then capturing the lips against him in a harsh and demanding kiss.

Fenris reached against the Anders’s back and tore at the tunic until it fell open enough for him to rip it from the mage’s body. He pushed against his chest and bit down hard on Anders’s chest. The mage grabbed the edge of Fenris’s shirt and pulled against it, raising the elf enough to fling the shirt off. Anders scrambled from the elf, his fingers dancing along his own waistband as Fenris rose. As Anders pushed his trousers down, he found himself pinned to the wall, the blood from his face smearing as his face was pressed against it. Glass shattered against his back and he found himself in awe that the elf had grabbed elfroot in his dash to pin him.

The liquid ran down along and into the crease of Anders’s ass as fingers moved along the steaking on his back. Moments later Fenris shoved two of his fingers into the mage’s ass, scissoring them and quirking them upwards inside. With his free hand he loosened his leggings and shoved them down enough to free his cock. “You will give me respect Abomination.” 

Anders raised his foot and brought it down hard on Fenris’s. At impact, Fenris’s fingers slipped out of the mage and he stumbled back a few steps. Anders turned and grasped the leggings pulling hard, Fenris dropping to the ground as they were yanked off. As he scrambled to his knees, the rush of magic stilled him and one of Anders’s hands yanked back on his hair as two fingers from the other were forced inside him, pounding with the same aggression that Fenris had placed on him. Anders leaned close enough for Fenris to feel his breath against his ear. “You will never see me submit to a slave.”

A growl escaped Fenris as he reached back, fingers clawing the mage’s face. A yelp of pain left Anders and he pulled back, the hand that had been in Fenris’s hand checking where the cuts had landed. Fenris quickly stood and spun Anders, forcing the mage’s chest against the table. With one hand Fenris held Anders down by his neck, and the other guided his cock within the mage’s ass. Once seated, Fenris began to quickly pound into him, feeling Anders press and grind back against him. As he drew nearer to his climax, Fenris’s teeth and the hand not against Anders’s neck began to mark the other’s skin, stopping only as he pulled out to let his cum paint along the mage’s back.

Fenris’s grip had loosened enough on Anders’s neck when he came for the mage to quickly jerk back, his head ramming into the elf’s nose. Anders spun and tackled Fenris to the ground, forcing his legs up onto the mage’s shoulders. With little prelude Anders pushed his cock inside the elf and began to more at a frantic pace. Fenris clawed at the mage’s arms, sensitive from his own climax. Anders grabbed his hands from his arms, pinning them to the ground as he felt himself get closer to his own release. He pulled out, spilling his seed against Fenris’s flaccid cock and stomach.

With a sigh, Anders felt himself collapse, having enough foresight to roll off of Fenris as he did so. Both men were breathing hard, their bodies covered in grease, blood, and cum. “I still hate you. You know that right?”

Fenris scoffed, barely able to stretch his legs out. “The feeling is mutual Mage.”

“Once I can move, I’ll heal us both. And you’ll let me use your bath before I leave, otherwise I’ll let Hawke see the blood on me. But we should do this again.”

“Fine, use the… again?”

“Hawke wants us to be more civil when we are all together in a group. Rather than bickering in front of them when one of us pisses the other off we can take our aggressions out by fighting and fucking in private.”

“Fine then. On both counts. Then I guess his should be expected the next time we have to be in the other’s presence.”

Anders laughed slightly. “Tomorrow then. Wicked Grace night. At least we’ll have over a day to recover.”

**Author's Note:**

> And now I've started a new series. This will be all one shots/stories from prompts on DA KinkMeme.


End file.
